No Dark Trilogy - Links (Teaser)
by Weaboo Cringe
Summary: Just a quick teaser to test if people would actually read a story like this. It is an AU, it is an OC story. Please leave reviews to give us your thoughts, if this gets a good response we'll upload first chapter of the actual story in about a week.


"Idiots!"  
The statement echoed through the forest, disturbing the last shreds of peace. The source of the insult had sat himself in the branches of a lone oak tree at the edges of a large clearing, sharpening a long, glimmering blade. The slender boy flicked his purple hair from his eyes in frustration. He at least, knew nothing would be accomplished today.  
"Ano! Don't just sit there, we've got to stop them," A girl shouted to the boy.  
"Why?" He asked. "Let the kids play for a bit, might be fun."  
He glanced at her, smirking.  
She began pacing back and forth, her black bangs swinging wildly as she changed direction.  
"Shiro, calm down a bit, it's not like they can hurt each other," Ano shouted.  
The girl began to sprint towards the centre of the clearing, head turning wildly as she searched for her lost comrades.  
Almost nothing moved, the clearing was as lifeless as Ano's personality. Long grass hugged Shiro's thin legs, teasing her. She wished for nothing more than to lie down, to bask in the midday sunlight.  
Such a thing could never happen she realised, as the sounds of her friends returning, one behind the other cut through the quiet.  
A huge, well-muscled boy held the lead, trying to gain distance from his smaller opponent. The large boy was panting heavily, his tan body drenched in sweat. His grey hair flew behind him in a tangled mess.  
The smaller boy behind him was closing the distance at an almost inhuman speed. He refused to show signs of strain, Shiro wondered if this was too easy for him.  
The smaller boy took the lead, tripping his larger opponent as he did. His long ponytail and robes caught in the wind as he slid to a stop.  
The large boy, Souma, spat at his feet.  
"How.. How can you run so fast in those god damn bath robes?" He said between heavy breaths.  
Ano laughed, and for the first time in 30 minutes, both boys stopped for a moment. All sound died when he was finished, it was the first time anyone had heard him laugh for so long.  
"Alright" He finally said. "Kennosuke, let him go, you win."  
The boy with ponytails stepped back, letting Souma up. The two gazed at each other for a moment, before Souma pushed forward, aiming a fist for the other boys head.  
Shiro threw herself between them, arms outstretched. Souma caught himself at just the right moment, letting his arm drop to his side.  
"What the hell!" She stabbed at the two.  
Both boys dropped their heads, before Souma spoke.  
"Get out of the way, I need to teach him a lesson," He mumbled.  
"No you don't, you need t-"  
"Quit it kid, you've got nothing to prove here," Ano broke in, walking up to the three, sword in hand.  
They all turned to face him, Kennosuke shying further away from the boy. However, Souma attempted to challenge him. He stood tall, towering directly over the purple haired boy. Ano held his ground, not bothering to look up.  
Finally giving into annoyance, Ano shoots his sword straight up, gliding the blade across Souma's cheek. Souma dropped, trying to catch the trail of blood now forming on his cheek.  
"Done?" Ano asked turning.  
"Ano!" everyone yells.  
He turns back to face Shiro, shrugging calmly before walking away.  
Souma jumps to his feet, starting for Ano a second time.  
"Don't," He says dryly. "We're out here for a reason; I shouldn't have to pull you from one another every time you argue."  
Souma halts, raking his mind for a comment.  
"Yes, yes, investigate nothing but nonsense from a drunken trader," he finally says.  
"We still need to check Souma, what if he's right?" Shiro asks.  
Losing patience, Souma storms off, ignoring the inquisitive looks of his female companion.  
"I'll check our packs," He says softly.  
Shiro starts after him, hoping to stop him. She hated every fight that happened between the boys. Before she even moves, Ano throws his arm in front of her, blocking her. She fires a dirty look in his direction, only to be met with him shaking his head.  
She drops to the grass with a sigh.  
"You going to fix this?" she prods.  
"Good," she says, before they could answer. "I'm taking a nap."


End file.
